


"Don't You Know Who I Am?" "Not Really, But You Seem Cool."

by Jolteon564



Category: Animaniacs, No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: DON'T TAKE THIS AS SHIPPING I BEG YOU, Gen, I'm pretty sure that for an egotistical asshole DJSS is pretty good with kids, Inspired by Fanart, The crossover that nobody asked for but is getting, Wakko makes a new space friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolteon564/pseuds/Jolteon564
Summary: Wakko comes across a new friend, the likes of which he has never seen before. Did we mention that this new friend is also a DJ?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	"Don't You Know Who I Am?" "Not Really, But You Seem Cool."

“Peculiar… Simply peculiar.”

Wakko can’t help but shiver at the sound of it. That smooth, cavernous baritone voice that seems to wash over him like a tidal wave just makes him feel… small.

And small he is compared to the owner of the voice. He practically towers over the middle Warner sibling, those large hands looking absolutely fit for crushing him like a puny insect. Not that Wakko’s thinking about being crushed, though. Pushing any fear of this hooded stranger aside and grinning his signature goofy grin as always, he waves happily at the massive figure.

“Hiya, Mister Space Head! I’m Wakko. Who are you s’posed to be?”

Two large fingers close around Wakko’s tail, plucking him from the ground and bringing him up to eye level with the figure… well, if he had eyes. Where his head should be is a round, shimmering orb, one that seems to sparkle with every single star in the cosmos, and a pair of headphones cover each ear.

“Mm, you’re a fascinating little one…” he muses, rubbing his metaphorical chin. “You’re not from anywhere I know of.”

“Nope, I’m from Burbank!” Wakko grins. “Honestly, I dunno how I got here, but boy, am I sure glad I met you, Mister… uh, didn’t catch your name.”

“Young fellow, literally everyone knows my name,” the figure replies, splaying his free hand over his chest. “I am DJ Subatomic Supernova, and my mission is making sure my music will reach every corner of the galaxy and beyond.”

Wakko is silent for a few seconds, but then he beams. “Faboo!”

Subatomic Supernova falters a little, trying to process what this tiny little creature in his grasp just said. “Ah… anyway, where exactly is your home? I don’t want you wandering around like a little lost… whatever you are.”

“Oh, I live in a big ol’ water tower with my brother and sister,” Wakko grins, his face lighting up with an idea. “Say, I’m sure they’d love to meet ya, Mister DJ Submarine Sandwich!”

_“Subatomic Supernova.”_

“Yeah, heh, that’s what I said. I’m a bit hungry at the moment.”

Gently, the DJ tucks Wakko into the crook of his arm. “Come along now, little one. Let’s get you home.”

“Sure thing! I wonder what Yakko n’ Dot will think of you.” Wakko snuggles happily into the warmth of Subatomic’s hoodie. “Y’know, I like you. And your voice is cool.”

“Oh, ah, thank you.”

“And your hoodie is nice n’ soft. And I really like that cool space motif you’ve got goin’ on. And I’m pretty sure you’ve got some snacks on ya-”

“Okay, okay. I might have some spare ice pops, if they’re not melted yet.”

“If you’ve got ‘em, then let me have ‘em, DJ Suburban Supercharger!”

There’s a heavy sigh. “It’s Subatomic Supernova…”

“That’s what I said, Subconscious Supercar.”

Another heavy sigh, followed by a groan. “This is going to be a long trip…”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an interesting piece of fanart I found on Tumblr: https://stardust-510.tumblr.com/post/637813257189654528/hope-he-doesnt-mallet-his-new-space-friend
> 
> Bonus scene :)  
> Wakko: Can we call you dadoo?  
> DJSS, completely deadpan: Do I look like your father to you?  
> Wakko: We could use one, y'know!  
> DJSS: 😓


End file.
